herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca, also known as Chewie, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise, portrayed by Peter Mayhew. In the series' narrative chronology, he appears in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Episode VII: The Force Awakens. He will be the deuteragonist of the upcoming Han Solo standalone movie. He guest starred on the season 3 finale on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Films Chewbacca first appears in Episode IV: A New Hope. Chewbacca and Han Solo accept a charter to take Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and droids C-3PO and R2-D2 to the planet Alderaan. When they find that the planet has been destroyed by the Death Star. In Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Chewbacca and Han Solo become important figures in the Alliance, and eventually help the Rebels defeat the Galactic Empire. In Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, set 19 years before Episode IV: A New Hope, Chewbacca, along with Tarfful, fights in the Clone Wars when their planet, Kashyyyk, is invaded. They also help to get Jedi Master, Yoda to safety after witnessing Commander Gree turning on Yoda following Order 66 began by Chancellor Palpatine who is Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Chewbacca uses his traditional weapon, the Bowcaster. Unlike in the Legends continuity Chewbacca was still alive thirty years after the Battle of Endor. He was still partnered with his old friend Han Solo. Television The 1978 television program The Star Wars Holiday Special introduces Chewbacca's family: Mallatobuck, Attichitcuk, and Lumpawarrump. They live together on Kashyyyk. The Star Wars Holiday Special consisted of a frame story in which Han and Chewbacca must prevent Darth Vader from spoiling Life Day, and get home to be with Chewbacca's family. It aired only once. In the season 3 finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Chewbacca is captured by Trandoshan hunters, but is freed by Ahsoka Tano, and agrees to help her and two younglings escape. He builds a transmitter out of parts from the damaged Trandoshan ship, but it seems unable to work. Later, he and Ahsoka attack the Trandoshan fortress, killing many in sight, before they are found and assisted by other Wookiees, led by Tarfull. Expanded Universe In the expanded universe, Chewbacca was captured and enslaved not long after helping Yoda. He was eventually freed by Han Solo and felt that he owned Han a "life-debt". Chewbacca was killed in the New Jedi Order when a moon fell on him since he was the highest-ranking character that Lucasfilm allowed to be killed off. Gallery Chewbacca_CW.jpeg|Chewbacca during the Clone Wars Chewbacca_Yoda.jpeg|Chewbacca and Tarrful lead Yoda to safety Chewbacca_cantina.jpeg|Chewbacca with Han Solo in the cantina Chewbacca_prisoner.jpeg|Chewbacca pretending to be a prisoner Chewbacca_repairman.jpeg|Chewbacca repairing the Falcon Chewbacca_3PO.jpeg|Chewbacca trapped on Cloud City fixes C-3PO Chewbacca_carbonite.jpeg|Chewbacca watches Han become trapped in carbonite Chewie_escaping.jpeg|Chewbacca and Threepio escaping Cloud City Chewbacca_with_Boush.jpeg|Chewbacca and Bouush (Leia) infiltrate Jabba's palace Chewie_with_Rebels.jpeg|Chewbacca with the Rebels approaching Endor Chewie_Scout.jpeg|Chewbacca rescuing Han aboard an AT-ST Celebration_on_Endor.png|Chewbacca and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Chewbacca_VII.png|Chewbacca with Han aboard the Falcon many years later Han-solo-princess-leia-and-chewbacca-wielding-lightsabers-1.png Star-wars-12-sabers.jpg Han-solo-princess-leia-and-chewbacca-wielding-lightsabers-3.png Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Sidekick Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mute Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Stock Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Old Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Male Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Lethal Category:Evil exterminators